ravenafandomcom-20200213-history
United Chimerosu Nations (UCN)
WORK IN PROGRESS History Originally known as a single species with no existing relatives, the Chimerosu race was believed to have gone extinct during the events of the Ruthless War, in which the Dominion was responsible for a mass genocide of their people. Long-thought that this race of beings was gone forever, it was not until a year after the destruction of their Empire that it was discovered that there were two remaining members of the Chimerosu quicquam species. While enough to change the extinct status of the Krylonian Chimerosu to critically endangered, this discovery is not enough to return the species to the galactic community. Due to the scale of destruction left behind by the Dominion, very little remains of the Chimerosu Empire as a whole. Much of their technological advancements were lost, and most of the Empire's history no longer exists except in written literature that may have found its way to other planets belonging to different races. What little information is known about the original Chimerosu Empire's history is rather vague. This is due to an event in which the empire entered a period of isolation, working to ensure their safety by wiping away all evidence of their species ever existing, mostly by erasing the information that was stored in technology or computers. Written information, such as books or scrolls, were not destroyed, but as most were stored on Krylon, few of these pieces of literature exist. What tomes can be found are regarded as highly valuable and expensive, and are usually kept as treasures by those who own them, careful measures taken to preserve them. Most recent history regarding the race exists, but this information only extends from the time of the empire leaving isolation to the day it was destroyed. Since then, only a few flickers, mostly linked to the two remaining survivors, are seen. The Chimerosu Empire is believed to have come into existence around the same time as the Loccalians, therefore, it was an older race in the galaxy, and other races did not develop until ages after the Chimerosu made an alliance with the Loccalian people, in order to appease them and avoid conflict. During this time, the Chimerosu made numerous advancements in technology, such as new techniques in agriculture, and simple, yet extremely effective weaponry. Despite a preference for peaceful diplomacy, the Chimerosu Empire grew extremely large, possessing colonies controlling multiple worlds, and other races began to feel threatened by their size and achievements. This eventually led to an extremely violent and bloody conflict, known as the Dragon War, in which the Chimerosu joined forces with two other races, the Drakorsians and the Summonagon, against enemy powers. While these three races, known as the Dragon Powers, eventually won the war, the extreme tensions of the post-war galaxy convinced the Chimerosu to withdraw into a state of isolationism. Upon withdrawing back to Krylon and two other worlds that orbited the three stars the empire decided to keep, massive waves of emigrants that left the colonies resulted in many of them dying out. Among the many colonies that were evacuated, there were a few that managed to survive, and most of them simulntaneously declared independence from Krylon. Already suffering from the aftereffects of war, Krylon obligingly gave control of the planets to their residents, and entered isolation, all evidence of their existence vanishing, thus severing all ties between Krylon and the independent colonies. As a result, these colonies lost knowledge of where their home world was, and were unable to locate help from other independent worlds. This lack of information did them no good, and soon, without the aid of Krylon to make the planets safe to live on, the independent colonies began to have troubles of their own, were unable to focus on space travel, or locating other planets. Environmental factors resulted in a major population decline on each world, and for some of them, lack of properly advanced or built technology rendered them unable to leave their new homeworlds. As a result of all these factors, the colonies, not having contact with Krylon, nor each other, regressed temporarily, unable to travel in space until they learned to survive on their planets. An extremely long, yet unspecified period of time passed on these worlds, and while at first, the residents did very poorly, natural selection resulted in the Chimerosu developing new traits that would allow them to survive in the environments they lived in. This process went on for such a long time that many diverse groups evolved from the original race, perfectly adapted to living on their respective planets Now armed with biological abilities that made survival possible without the aid of technology, the new Chimerosu groups almost simultaneously began to advance into more complex civilizations, eventually re-discovering how to design transport that could work on their home planets. Afterwards, it was not long before spaceships were developed, and they re-entered the galactic community, seemingly exploring space for the first time, but armed with certain bits of knowledge about the past of their own kind. Over an unknown number of years, four of these groups encountered one another, and developed into a new empire, combining to form the United Chimerosu Nations. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Races of Ravena